Through It All
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: This is a happy story for once. This story is focused on Draco and Harry while they are engaged and starting their life together. Rated for later chapters.


Author's note: Alright, I know what some of you are probably thinking. "Why the bloody hell are you making another story when you already have, like, 5 WIP's?" Because I'm crazy, that's why. I had this idea and really wanted to at least get it started and out there. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places used in this story.

"My answer is still no," Lucius said testily, seizing his copy of The Daily Prophet. He opened it so viciously that Narcissa was surprised he didn't tear it.

She shot him a stern yet imploring look. "Lucius, it's your son's wedding! How could you not wish to go?" She already knew his reasoning of course. After all, she'd been trying to convince him to go ever since they had received the official invitation 4 months previously.

"How could I not wish to go?" His ice blue eyes had gone hard, looking nearly gray, and a vein was lightly pulsing by his temple. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen, Narcissa! He was supposed to settle down with a nice, wealthy, beautiful, pureblood GIRL! But instead, he chooses the half-blooded thorn in my side!" He stood from his desk, irritated.

She walked calmly behind him and guided him back into his chair, sliding a slender hand through his long platinum locks in an attempt to soothe him. "I understand where you're coming from, darling. Really, I do. But, the Dark Lord has been gone for a good three years now. Closer to four, now that I think about it. Draco has accepted everything that happened and is trying to move on. I think we ought to do the same." She felt relax slightly as he mulled over the idea. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an affectionate embrace. "And, to be fair, I'm sure you were no ray of sunshine for Harry either."

There was a silence after her words that indicated her husband wasn't completely sold on the idea. "Come on, darling," she cooed. "Do it for Draco. Start making amends when he'll still be willing to accept them. While he'll still be willing to accept YOU."

Lucius let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright," he said resignedly. "We'll go." Narcissa smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. He simply shook his head with a small smirk. "Potter is in for one hell of a time. Draco takes after you."

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "He's more like you than I think you care to admit." With that, she left to owl Draco their decision.

000

Draco stirred as fingers wove gently through his white-blonde hair and a warm hand rested on his stomach. He opened his eyes and was met by two bright orbs of emerald green.

Harry leaned down and kissed his fiancé on the forehead. "You really ought to wake up, love. It's nearly 1:00."

Draco sighed as he sat up, stretching lightly. "Oh, but I was having such a nice dream…"

Harry donned a light smile, leaning ni closer to the blonde. "About?"

A signature smirk crept onto the pale young man's lips, his silver eyes glistening with mischief. "Our wedding night.."

The raven-haired man leaned even closer, a few inches separating him and his lover. "You know," he purred, a mischievous spark in his own eyes. "You don't HAVE to wait for that, uh… 'Experience'…"

Draco shook his head lightly, though he bore an amused smile. "We've been through this before, Harry."

"I know, I know," the green-eyed man grumbled, sounding more than a little put out. "But, you know, technically we've already broken that little 'rule' of yours. We've already had sex a few times now…"

Draco stood and started grabbing his things to get ready for the remainder of the day. "I don't really think hands and mouths count in this particular instance." He noticed the look on Harry's face that said 'how-do-you-figure?' and shrugged. "Well, it isn't the full 'experience', now is it?" Draco smirked. He loved teasing Harry almost as much as he loved the man himself. Almost. He strode into the bathroom and started the water in the shower. "I'll just be a minute."

Harry remained seated on the bed. "What do you feel like for lunch?"

"I was actually thinking we could go out. Granger and I found a nice café the other day…"

The raven-haired man shook his head lightly. "Why do you still call her Granger? I mean, legally she isn't even a Granger anymore."

Draco shrugged, slipping out of his pajamas and stepping into the shower. "I don't know. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Harry simply admired Draco for a moment in the silence that followed. He was mesmerized by the warm stream of water cascading over the man's sculpted, lithe form.

He was pulled from his reverie when the blonde spoke without even turning his head. "Carful, Harry… You'll start drooling soon." The smirk reappeared on his lips when he heard the faint creak of the bedsprings, indicating that Harry had stood up. This was quickly followed by the unmistakable sound of fabric falling to the floor. "What? Did I seem lonely?" The green-eyed man had entered the bathroom, stripping off his trousers and boxers.

"Yes, a bit…" Draco turned to look at his soon-to-be husband as he took off his glasses. Soon their lips collided and Harry stepped into the shower with his lover, pushing the blonde up against the cool, tiled wall. Draco put his hands on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him impossibly closer to him. The raven-haired man gripped his fiancé's hips firmly, deepening the kiss and earning a small moan from the former Slytherin. It wasn't long before Harry moved his right hand in toward Draco's hardening member…

000

Hermione wore a huge grin on her face as she rocked her daughter, Gracy, to sleep. Ron was having noticeably more trouble with Gracy's twin brother, Alyx. He was squirming more than a flobberworm. Hermione seemed not to notice. "I'm so happy for them," she said in a voice that could only be called giddy.

Ron nodded. "I know, darling. You've been saying that ever since we got the invitation. Why are the always fussy when I try to put them down for a nap?" Alyx was now frantically kicking his feet and making frustrated grunting sounds.

Hermione shook her head with a small, bemused smile as she lay the now sleeping Gracy in the crib. "Bring him here." Ron did so, carefully passing the 4-month-old to his lovely wife. She sat back down in her rocking chair and began humming lightly. Alyx began gradually settling down until his legs were finally still and his eyelids began to droop. She laid him gently in the crib next to his sister.

"You're amazing… You know that?" Ron whispered, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. They silently snuck from the nursery, taking nearly 5 minutes to shut the door for fear of waking the sleeping babes.

Hermione sunk into the sofa with a light sigh. "I do hope Narcissa and Lucius will go… Draco would be so hurt if they didn't. I know Lucius wasn't thrilled when he found out about the engagement…"

Ron sat beside her, a small smile on his lips. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Narcissa will definitely convince him."

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right…" She changed the subject slightly. "It was very sweet of your mother to offer them the choice of having the ceremony at The Burrow."

Ron laughed lightly. "What do you mean 'offered'? She insisted they have it there. She's actually grown rather fond of Malfoy. Draco," he corrected when Hermione gave him a look.

"She has. I must admit, I'm surprised by how much he's changed. He really is rather charming when he isn't being a sarcastic prat." They both smiled lightly. Hermione leaned in against Ron, her eyes tired. "I hope everything goes well for them… They deserve some happiness after everything they've been thrugh…"

The moment was broken by wailing from the nursery. "I got it…" Ron sighed, standing.

Note: Hope you liked it. Just so everyone's on the same page, this story is about Draco and Harry, but the others mentioned are going to be important to the story for the wedding etc.


End file.
